A Little Bird Told Me
by Renae17
Summary: Sirius tells the story of how his best friend, James Potter, fell in love and got the girl he always wanted. And what happened along the way...
1. Meeting Her

Title: A Little Bird Told Me  
  
Summary: Sirius tells the story of how his best friend, James Potter, fell in love and got the girl he always wanted.  
  
Rating: PG13 for language and because, if you look at movies, G rated ones do not involve kissing whatsoever, just hugs! -lol-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters, the ones that are familiar. Those belong to JK Rowling, alright? Good! Now, can I make this count for the rest of the story? Thanks!  
  
A/N: This is my first Lily and James fiction! Well, that I have on here! -lol- And, even though this is after Lily and James are "gone", it's still before *sniffle* Sirius has gone... Sorry, I'll wipe my tears away now!  
  
Chapter One: Meeting Her  
  
The day that James Potter fell in love was a day to remember. It was his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as were mine, and the last year that Headmaster Dippet would be the headmaster, but of course we didn't know that yet.  
  
The day that my best friend got his letter, he was psyched. Well, naturally, so was I, but James is the point of this story, right? Anyways, so as soon as he got his letter he came over to my house. Talk about a mad mother! He probably knocked loudly so many times that people all the way down the street in their houses could hear him! And once he got in the house he didn't make the situation any better. He wouldn't shut up! He was talking extremely loud, you couldn't tell me that wasn't audible. I mean, he knew he was going to get the letter, I don't see why he was so happy about it! Anyways, so then I gave him the lecture about girls, ya know. The usual thing a guy's best friend would do. It kind of made me feel like a big brother, too. Anyways, getting off track, back to James!  
  
So on September 1, approximately an hour before the train was due to leave, James and I reached Kings Cross Station, which was a lot different than it is now. We loaded our trunks into the best compartment, which really wasn't a whole lot different than most of them. Not many people were on the platform yet, and we had tried to get to the very front of the train, but it was reserved for the prefects. (Snobby, smart, mean, pricks...) So we just waited right inside the barrier, looking for people who could strike an interesting conversation. Eh, well, eventually I got bored, and James looked bored, so I started a little game. It was a ridiculous game, really, but I loved it!  
  
The game was called......... Well, I don't really remember, but I just remember that we would spot a girl we liked, point her out, and call them for ourselves. Something I had obviously won at, James didn't seem too interested in it. As some other people came through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾, I could see James had converted his attention away from almost everything else. He seemed mesmerized by something, and it didn't take two seconds to see what. As I followed James's gaze, I licked my lips and raised my eyebrows at where it had landed.  
  
There was a girl with auburn hair and radiant green eyes having trouble with her trunk. She was with a friend, too, with long, black hair tied up in a ponytail and purple eyes. From what I could hear, the red-head was Lily and the other one was Michelle. Intrigued, I decided to have a little fun. I looked to James, who was still looking at 'Lily', that 'I'm-in- love!' look in his eyes (which is a look I rarely see in this kid, alright?), and smirked. I sighed loudly, seeing if I could catch his attention. Nope. Well, this was going to be fun.  
  
I stopped leaning on the wall and ran a hand through my hair. Putting my hands in my pockets, I casually walked over to her, a worried look covering the excited face I needed to hide. "Excuse me, miss, but I couldn't help but notice you were having some difficulties with your luggage," I said, my hand gesturing towards her trunk. She looked up almost immediately. Yeah, this girl definitely needed some help; she was having more than just difficulties. "I was wondering if I could help you with that." She nodded her head frantically, her green eyes showing gratitude.  
  
I took hold of her trunk and carried it to the compartment next to ours. James would have to thank me later. Turning around, I could see she was eager to introduce herself. I smiled at her, running a hand through my hair again. Wow, it felt soft. It must've been that shampoo from my... Okay, off track, let's get back to the story.  
  
"Thank you... thank you very much," she said, her eyes shining on me like a sun's rays. Her hands were clasped together by her stomach, it kind of looked like she was about to curtsy. Maybe I did look a bit like royalty that day... "My name is Lily Evans and this is my best friend Michelle Alynoh." No doubt about it, Michelle already had a thing for me, she was the one who coughed loudly and made Lily come to her senses. "What's yours?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Sirius Black," I replied, holding out my hand. I must have been stupid, she didn't even notice it! I fought back the urge to tell her about James practically drooling back there.  
  
"Well, umm, thank you, again, for helping me with that, Sirius... I guess I'll be seeing you around?" she asked. I bet James hated me already for just talking to her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," I said, smiling and walking away. I, again, fought off an urge, this time to act like my aunt and say "Tootles!" with waving fingers and a huge smile. Something tells me they would have both thought I was a homosexual if I had.  
  
Once I had gotten back out of the train and had found James...you wanna guess? Yeah, he was pissed. But the good thing was he now knew her name and who her best friend was. So, I guess he was a little thankful that day that I helped her out. Maybe just a little mad that he didn't get to, but that doesn't matter. I didn't tell him how I put her stuff in the compartment right across from us, I wanted to surprise him.  
  
At 11 o'clock exactly the train started moving, so James and I ran aboard and sat in our seats. James forgot his owl at home, he realized that when the trolley cart came with all the candies. Good thing he had his money, though. James had a terrible habit with forgetting his money when he was with me, so then I would always have to buy stuff for him. He always swore to pay me back, but he never did. Hmm, that's kind of weird, actually.  
  
Anyways, so at about noon James started talking about Lily. How she was the perfect person for him and all that. He said it was like love at first sight. That kind of shocked me. I mean, James Potter, falling in love at the first sight of this girl? Seems impossible to me! Anyways, so after about half an hour of that and James finally realized there were girls giggling in the compartment right across from us. He looked to me and I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
So, cautiously and curiously he got up from his seat and opened their compartment door a crack. They hadn't noticed it even opened, apparently. He shut it quietly and turned around to face me. "What the fuck did you do, Sirius?" he asked in a furious whisper.  
  
I shrugged again, my hand going through my hair. Too bad I didn't bring that shampoo with me that day... "I just put her stuff in the compartment across from us; I thought I'd be doing you a little favor. You know, her and I... we're acquaintances, I could always introduce you. How about it, Jamesy?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded. I smiled. Boy, this was great!  
  
I got up and opened their compartment door up a little, the giggling immediately stopping as they looked up to see me as the intruder. James didn't see, but both of their faces broke out into a smile when they saw me.  
  
"Hey, Sirius," Lily said, waving to me. "Is there something we could help you with?"  
  
"Oh, well, I just thought I'd pop in to see how you girls were doing... and maybe introduce a little friend of mine," I explained. Lily knew what I was talking about, but Michelle...umm, well, Michelle thought I meant something else and a surprised look came on her face, eyebrows raised, and her eyes were...umm... darting places. So it was kind of awkward for a minute or so, you know, until I came to my senses by a sudden pain like a finger jabbing me in the back. Well, it was a finger; it was James' finger, so yeah. I stepped over to let James come into view. "This is my best bud, James Potter. James, meet Lily Evans and Michelle Alynoh."  
  
James held out his hand towards Lily, and, to my own surprise, she shook it. Damn, why didn't she shake MY hand?  
  
"Hello, James Potter," Lily muttered.  
  
"Hello, to you to, Lily Evans," James repeated, his voice softer than usual. Their eyes locked and there seemed to be some chemistry; both of them were smiling and that handshake lasted awfully long. Now, that was the other awkward part for me. Just standing there, watching them shake hands for the longest time. And, worse yet, Michelle's eyes were still kind of darting.  
  
So, to avoid anymore awkward-ness I pushed James into the compartment to sit by Lily and I shut the door behind me as I took a seat by Michelle. By now they had stopped the hand shaking, and were only staring at each other. I rolled my eyes and coughed loudly. Neither of them noticed. Oh my God, would you believe it, I think Lily actually liked James back! Whoa! Maybe some small talk would get them to stop staring.  
  
"So what house are you planning to get sorted into, ladies?" Yup, that did the trick. Lily snapped her head in my direction, a questioning look on her face at first.  
  
Then, I guess after realizing what I had said she replied, "Oh! Well, Gryffindor, actually." I looked to Michelle; she was nodding her head as if Lily answered for both of them.  
  
Maybe...? "What blood type are you two?" I asked. Well, no hurt in trying, right?  
  
Lily looked down at her feet, playing with her hands, and then twirling her hair. James watched all of this carefully. I think he knew way before I did that she was getting uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I'm half-blood, my father died, though, when I was a baby, a drunk hit him, so I grew up like a muggle, but still knowing as much as my mother knew about this world," Michelle answered. Well, wasn't that interesting? "And... Well, Lily really doesn't know what you're talking about, she's muggle-born. Her sister hates her for being a witch. She called Lils a freak only last night." Didn't expect that. I also didn't expect what was going to happen next.  
  
Lily flung her hair behind her back and stood up, still looking at her feet. "Umm... I'll, umm, be right back, guys," she muttered. I heard her voice crack, too. As she left the compartment, James looked at me as if it were my fault. Well, tell me, what did I do? I shrugged and he left and followed her. God only knows what they did, but it probably wasn't anything good since James didn't tell me about it.  
  
So then I was left with Michelle. Her eyes had stopped darting, which was good, but when I looked at her she had a look that said, "Hey, sexy!" or something like that on it. I bet you couldn't guess what happened next. SHE LUNGED HERSELF AT ME! Imagine that, two first years getting it on during the ride to school. She tried to kiss me, but I backed up. I told her I wasn't ready to get into that stuff until maybe I was a little older.  
  
And that's when we heard people fighting outside the compartments and a girl screaming, "You're such a jerk, James!"  
  
~*!*~  
  
A/N: That's my chapter one. How is it? Is it bad? I'm trying to make it sound totally believable, I mean... Lily couldn't have hated James as soon as she met him, right? Anyways! Lol Please review! It'd make me feel just ever so special! Even though my friend Nikki thinks I'm nuts for having three different stories out all at the same time, none of them finished... and I'm writing more... Just for fans like you! -lol- So, review! Thanks tons! Bunches of love! XOXO -rEnAe17- 


	2. Author's Note

Okay, guys, I'm SO sorry about all of this! I know it's been just a teensy bit over 5 months since I last posted anything on my stories, but my computer has been all out of whack and the internet broke down and it was all screwed up, but now my dad has it all fixed, and I can start writing stuff for you guys! I so happy! The only problem is that he got my computer service switched, I'm on WindowsXP now (but the same laptop!!) and ALL my stuff has been deleted, so I'm gonna have to read over my stories again and restart the chapter I was on! So, anyhow! I'm so sorry for all this mess, and I tried to tell you all sooner, but it wouldn't take Wordpad documents, only Word! So!! Now I'm telling you, I hope you all can forgive me! I will post up more soon! Two days left of school, then a LOT of freetime (except for when I'm out and away) so I'm sure I can get this all worked out now!! Okay, thanks much for understanding! Love you all!  
  
rEnAe17 


End file.
